Wattpedia
Welcome to Wattpedia Wattpedia is an online encyclopedia about everything related to Mike Watt, The Minutemen, fIREHOSE, The Stooges, and Watt's many other bands, projects, and comrades. After years of contributing to Watt-related articles at Wikipedia, the increasing and ridiculous restrictions have slowly made it impossible to maintain the desire to keep articles up to date without a whole lot of unnecessary bullshit. Here, with a common-sense, no-bullshit approach, we can maintain a comprehensive database for fans of "The Man In The Van With A Bass In His Hand". What's going on? April 2, 2011 Happy Birthday, D. Boon! March 2, 2011 For some reason, there's delays in shipping from Amazon on the new album. No matter - I picked up a copy of the CD yesterday at my local indie store (great package on the domestic edition, although I admit the photo of the Arrow-Pierced-Egg-Man figurine on the Japanese edition looks quite cute!), cancelled the CD from my Amazon order, and I can just wait for the vinyl now. March 1, 2011 Hyphenated-Man is finally available to the rest of us (at least, the rest of us that didn't want to spend bones on the Japanese edition. Hell, I preordered the Clenchedwrench CD and vinyl editions (even though I have the Japanese version) from Amazon but they haven't shipped yet. No matter, they should be shipping soon... February 20, 2011 If you don't know by now, you will: A worldwide (everywhere but Japan) release of Hyphenated-Man is coming on Watt's new clenchedwrench label on March 1, in all three major formats: CD (Amazon or Insound), vinyl with download code (Amazon or Insound), and as a legal download (iTunes or AmazonMP3). A North American tour is happening starting March 10. Check the entry on clenchedwrench for more details on the label! On a related note, I'll be trying to add more to this wiki before the tour launches. I'll be at the Philadelphia show on April 2nd. October 17, 2010 Way too much going on since I last checked in. Watt has released his first solo album, Hyphenated-Man = a quite excellent release, as you may expect - as of the 6th of this month, in Japan on the Parabolic label. Watt tells me he'll be finalizing plans for an American release when he gets back to the States. He's currently touring in Japan for the album but will be staying a few more days to attend the wedding of Nels Cline and Yuka Honda. Last month, the self-titled debut album by Floored By Four was released on Sean Lennon's Chimera Music label. Floored By Four is the first time Watt, Cline, and Honda all worked together - hence the seeds for the relationship between Nels and Yuka, which proceeded to bloom later that year when she joined Brother's Sister's Daughter for their second Japanese tour and recording session. With those two releases, that just leaves the Black Gang album, both Brother's Sister's Daughter albums, the fourth Dos album, and the Il Sogno Del Marinaio project Watt wrote and recorded in Italy last year to come out. April 6, 2010: I asked Watt yesterday what was going on with the many recording projects that he's done since The Weirdness dropped in 2007, and whether any labels have been lined up. He told me (presumably referencing either the Black Gang album or the Missingmen album): There you have it. Judging from this interview that I saw not long after Watt answered, the Missingmen album, Hyphenated-man, may be the first to be completed and released. Cross your fingers! April 1, 2010: Happy Birthday, D. Boon! March 10, 2010: This wiki contains a lot of material that I (CJ Marsicano) wrote or wholly rewrote for Wikipedia between 2004 and 2007. I have pretty much reclaimed my copyrights to the material and will be updating it all here exclusively. It should be noted that as the head maintainer of this Wiki, GDFL will not be recognized here, only Creative Commons Share-Alike Attributable 3.0. Official Watt Links *Mike Watt's Hoot Page *Mike Watt @ MySpace *Mike Watt @ Facebook Latest activity Category:Browse